Whisper to a Scream
by Stewierulz12
Summary: Troy isnt in love with Gabriella anymore.The breakup could cost him and everyone elses life. M for Violence,Sex,and more.
1. Dont Dream Its Over

Ok I thaught of a new fic so r&r.

Troys POV

I cant do this anymore. Im just not in love with Gabby anymore.I have to break up with her.After class I walked up to hear locker at the end of the day.

Gabby:Hey Troy hows it going?

Troy:Gabby we need to talk.

Gabby:Youre breaking up with me!

Troy:Gabby!

Gabby:What!Are you!Are you breaking up with me?

Troy:Gabby...Im just not in love with you anymore.

Gabby:Then who are you in love with?

Troy:Umm...Sharpay.

Gabby:Sharpay!

Sharpay:What?Whats going on?

Sharpay was walking through the hallway when me and Gabriella were talking.

Gabby:Does she even know.

Troy:No she doesnt

Sharpay:Do I know what.

Gabby:This asshole is in love with you.

Sharpay:Youre in love with me?

Troy:Well yeah.

Sharpay then blushed

Gabby:You know what you can have him.And Troy.You will pay.

Gabby really looked sreious.It actually scared me a little.

Sharpay:Soo you love me.

Troy:Yeah I guess

She then pulled me into a kiss.We kissed for what seemed like five minutes.I never knew how that kiss would change my life forever.

ok theres chappy 1. im sorry it was so short. pleez review i think i got a pretty good story.it will get a lot better. violence sex and stuff in future chapters.Review!


	2. Modern Love

heres the next chapter

Troys POV

Man what a day.Broke up with Gabby,started dating Sharpay.Sow when I got home I did what a do evry day:shower,get in my pjs and check my email.After I showered and got dressed I went to check my email.I Had 84 New Emails!

Troy:OMG!

I scrolled through them all,and they all came from one person...Gabriella! I clicked on the first email.It said YOU WILL PAY!So then I clicked on the next one.It said the exact same thing.I clicked one after the other but the were all the same.I finally clicked on the last one.It didnt say the same thing as the others.All it said was:HERE KITTY KITTY: )

I thought about it for a minute.OMG!My cat Chester.I ran downstairs.I was the only one home so I lokked everywhere.Then I noticed that the was a fire in the fireplace.Why would my parents leave the house with a fire in the fireplace?I walked closer and I saw something in the fire.I walked closer and I relised what it was.My cat was burned alive in my fireplace.

Ryans POV

Where is Sharpay? Man she so fucking late!I was so bored that night.Me and Sharpay were going to go to the movies to see that gay movie The Lakehouse.I was about to go take a shower then I heard a knock on the door.I wonder who it could be.I opened the door.It was Gabriella.

Gabby:Hi Ryan umm can I come in?

Ryan:Sure

Gabby:Soo I was thinking since Troy and Sharpay are now dating that just leaves me and you.

Ryan:What?

Gabby:Well you know that her and Troy have a date tonight.

Ryan:WHAT?

Gabby:Yeah so I was thinking maybe me and you could have a little fun.You know Ive always liked you.

I began to sweat

Ryan:I umm like you to.

She began to rub my thigh.Oh no!Not now!I was getting a boner!Gabby began to giggle.She then took her shart off.Oh no I cant do this!Wait she is so pretty.I can resist.I began to kiss her.We were making out!She then took off my shirt.She winked at me and I began to unbutton her bra.

WARNING SEX SCENE! LOL.

I pulled off her bra to reveal her breast.

Gabby:Umm arent you forgetting something?

Ryan:Oh yeah!

I reached out of my back pocket,got my walet out and got out a condom.She began to unbutton her pants.She pulled down her pants.She was now naked.I took off my pants and boxers and put on the condom.I git on top of her.I was now inside her.I was thrusting pretty hard.

Gabby:lol Im guessing youve done this before.

Ryan:How did you know?

Gabby:Cuz your a fucking natural!

We had sex and it was soo great.When we were finally done Gabriella got out of bed and got dressed.I saw her grab something off of my drawer but I was to tired to see what it was.

Sharpays POV

It was about 11:00 and Troy dropped me off at my house.As I walked upstairs and I noticed Ryans light was on.Hmmm Ryan always goes to bed at like 9:30.I walked up to his door and when I got there Gabriella was walking out.

Sharpay:What are you doing here.

Gabby:Just needed to pick up something.Toodles.

What a bitch!I walked into Ryans room and he was laying in his bed...NAKED!

Sharpay:RYAN!

Ryan:SHARPAY!

Sharpay:Ryan did you and Gabriella just...Do It?

Ryan:Sharpay you need to stop preaching to me!Besides,you ditched me for Troy!

Sharpay:I text you and told you I had a date!

Ryan:Wheres my cell?

Sharpay:You mean you lost it again?But thats not the point.You had sex with Gabriella!

Ryan:Sharpay stop nosing into my personal life and fuck off!

Ryan has never spoke to me like that before!He pushed me out his room and slammed the door.Gabby was up to something.But what?

Gabriellas POV

I got Ryans Razor.He never new that I taped the whole thing.Now witha little retouching on my computer and Troy and Sharpay might get the message to never fuck with me!

ok here it is pleez review!I know things moved fast but its a fanfic.And i dont know how long you can record on a razor phone so i just said about a couple hours.ok review!


	3. Never Gonna Give You Up

ok I got good reviews so heres the next chapter.

Gabriellas POV

OK Its time to start ruining Troys and his friends reputation.No one can get in the way of our love.So I have the recording of Ryan.Im on at the images section.Then I find the perfect picture.I get the rcording and only use the part whare we did doggy style.I get the picture and photo shop the picture where Im supposed to be.This tape is now finished.Now I just have to post it to an email...and...DONE!It was sent to everyone in East High.

Sharpays POV

It was time for school and of course I got there fasionably late.After class I went to the media imersion classroom to check my email.There was one from an unknown person.It said A real look at the Ryans family.I clicked on it and a video popped up.And there on the computer was my brother doing doggy style with a pig!I looked around and I noticed people everywhere were watching it on there email.I have to find Ryan.I ran through the hallway to find Ryan.He was at his locker getting his books.

Ryans POV

I was at my locker getting my books and Sharpay ran up to me.

Sharpay:Ryan have you checked your email yet?

Ryan:Umm no not yet.

Sharpay:Ryan did you and Gabriella have sex last weekend?

Ryan:OMG This again?

Sharpay:Ryan this is serious!Did you?

Ryan:OK yes I did!

Sharpay:Ryan...Gabriella taped it.

Ryan:What?

Sharpay:I think she taped it.And she photoshop you doing a pig.

Ryan: A PIG!I dont believe you.

I started to walk away.

Sharpay:Fine then dont believe me!Just check your email!

I really didnt believe her but I needed to check my email anyways.I walked into the media imersion and I noticed people were staring at me and snickering.I walked to the nearest computer and opened my email.I saw a link that said A Real look at the Evans family.I clicked on it and a video popped up of me,doing doggy style,with a pig!I looked around and people were laughing at me.I ran out of the classroom and went to look for Sharpay.

Troys POV

I was about to go to the restroom when Sharpay ran up to me.

Sharpay:TROY!

She ran up to me and I tried to kiss her but she pushed away.

Sharpay:Troy have you checked your email yet?

Troy:No. Why?

Sharpay:Because Gabriella emailed a video of Ryan fucking a pig to everyone in the school!

Troy:What?

Sharpay began to get tears in her eyes.

Troy:Sharpay dont worry Ill take care of It.

I ran through the hallway and I saw Gabby.I grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall.

Troy:You bitch why did you do that.

Gabby:Oh Troy I love it when your rough with me.

Troy:Listen whore if you ever do anything to any of my friend ever again...Ill beat the shit out of you.

Gabby:Oooo I like it rough.

I then slapped her

Troy:Gabriella I will never go back out with you!I hate you now.Your a slut,whore, and tramp and you stay the hell away from me.

The look on Gabbys face was terrifying.It looked like she was about to get out a knife and kill me.

Gabby:You know what Troy.I said youd pay...And you will.Ill start with your friends,then your girlfriend,and then you!

She the ran away.I tried not to believe her but inside I was worried.What if she hurts someone?Itll be my fault.I hate to admit it but...Im scared.

ok there it is.pleez review!


	4. Jagged Little Pill

Gabriellas POV

I ruined Ryan!I destroyed him!I decided to skip the rest...FOR NOW!But now Im gonna ruin Troy and Sharpays relationship.HA HA HA! It was the old gangs night to go to the Bronze,a teen club in the city.It was rave night and perfect chance to get Troy.I got to the club right after Troy.He usually got there first to get a place to sit and he got the drinks.I could tell he didnt get one for me.Typical.I walk up to him

Gabby:Hi Troy

Troy:What are you doing here?

Gabby:This is a public place and its a free country.

Troy:Well get the fuck away from me!

Gabby:Well can I at least have a drink?

Troy:NO!Go away!

Gabby:FINE!

I pretended to trip and I fell on him.While he was destracted I dropped a little something in his drink.He always got water so I knew it was his.

Troy:Stupid bitch get off me.

Gabby:Bye...See you soon.

I watch from afar as the gang drank ate and danced.I noticed Troy was acting weird.PERFECT.

I waited until he went to the bathroom and I walked up to him.

Gabby:Hello Troy

Troy:Wha?Hu?Oh hey Gabby sorry I feel wierd.Hey you look sexy.

Gabby:Thanks.

I winked at here.

Troy:Your lips are sooo pretty.

Gabby:Ummm thanks.Do you wanna kiss them.

Troy:Hells YA!

He then pulled me into a kiss.And out of the corner of my eye I could see Sharpay.She was sobbing looking at us.She then approached us and slapped Troy.

Sharpay:You Asshole!

She then ran away.

Troy:What?OH well come here hot lips.

The rest of the gang watched in shock.Then they walked away.

Ryans POV

Ryan:OMG did you guys see what I saw.

Chad:Yeah but Troy wouldnt do something like that.He even kept going on making out with her.And when we were all dancing he was like brushing against me and stuff.

Kelsi:Wait a sec.

Kelsi looked in Troys glass and at the bottom there were small remains of a pill.

Ryan:Gabriella drugged him!

ok there you go.pleez review.CIAO srry just had to say that lol


	5. Karma Chameleon

ok sorry it took so long to update.i forgot about this fic lol.ok here it goes.

Troys POV

Woah what happened? I think I wasdreaming. I saw Me and Gabby on stage performing Breakin  
Free infront of the whole school.Then I saw me and Gabby having sex on our one year anniversarry.Then evrything changed to me and Sharpay kissing and holding hands walking through the park, pulling a prank on Ryan.Then I woke up.I was in my bed.But I was naked.I looked next to me and I saw Gabby laying next to me naked.What happened last night.All I remembered is me dancing at the club.What about Sharpay? I got up and got my phone out of my pants and called Sharpay.

Ring Ring...Ring Ring

:Hello?

Troy:UM Hi who is this?

:Its Ryan.

Troy:Oh hey whats up?

Ryan:Nuthin much.

Troy:SO is Sharpay there?

Ryan:Yeah hold on.

Sharpay:Helloooo.

Troy:Hey Sharpay.

CLICK!

Troy:Hello!Helloooooo!

She hung up on me.I called again, but no one answered.Then Gabby woke up.

Gabby:Goodmorning Sweetpea!

Troy:You bitch what did you do!

Gabby:I made sure no one could get between us.

Troy:What?

Gabby:I said Id get my revenge.Oh and heres the best part.Sharpay and Ryan are off my list.I think Chad will be next.

Troy:You bitch if you mess with my friends Ill kill you.

I then slapped her across the face.I got dressed and I told her to get out.She looked at me with the famous evil look.But this time it looked serious.

Gabriellas POV

This time Im going to make Troy wish he'd never been born.I have to do the unthinable...The only way to get Troys mind off of hangin out with Chad...I have to...Kill Chad.Then the rest will come later.I have the perfect plan.Chad worked overtime at the hardware store.I went to the store and it was closed.I knocked on the door and Chad walked up.

Chad:Sorry Gabby but we're closed.

Gabby:Please I need to get a lightbulb.

Chad:Ooookaay.

He let me in and I headed straight toward the aisle.Then I found the perfect weapon.

Gabby:Chad come here for a sec!

Chad lokked through the aisles and when he came up to the one I was at I jumped out and swung a pickaxe at his chest.

Chad:AHHH!

Then it hit.He fell to the ground dead.I wiped off the handle and dropped the pickaxe and left.The deed was done.

Troys POV

I was watching tv and flippin through channels.I decided to watch the news to see what the weather was going to be like the next day.When I changed it I sat there in shock...

Reperter:Im standing here next to Home Depot in Albequrque, New Mexico where the body of Chad Danforthwas found this morning.The weapon was identified as a pickaxe and there are no suspects.

I began to cry...Chad Was Dead!

ok i no its short but i didnt have a lot of time.pleez review.


	6. Time Stands Still

ok here is the next chappy. and yes the chapter names are the same as the degrassi names.ok here it goes.

Troys POV

I couldnt believe it.Chad was dead.I began to cry. He didnt just die... He was murdered. Who couldve done it.Wait what about--No! Gabriella would never go that far.But she did say she would start with my friends.

School the next day was really hard. Basketball practice was cancelled so I decided to swim a few laps in the swim teams pool.I jumped in and got used to the water. I swam forward and then something hit my head. I looked up and the water was red. Then I saw the dead body of Jason(Who quit the basketball team to join the swin team) in the water. His head was bashed open.

Troy:HELP!

I ran out of the water and ran to the locker room to find a phone. I knew Jason always kept his cell with him so I ran to his locker. But when I opened it there was a bloody bat in the locker. There was a note attached to it and it said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The next day was my birthday so whoever did this knew all about me.It had to be Gabriella! I looked through his stuff and found his cellphone. I called the police and they came right over.Then they asked me to go to the station to answer some questions.The asked me like what was I doing there and What was my connection with Jason was. I answered them truthfully but I could tell the police thaught I was a suspect. I went home and my parents were crying and worried.That night was the longest night of my life.

Sharpays POV

I was at drama rehersals that day and Ryan left early.I still to had to clean up the costumes.I went in my dressing room but it was dark.The lights where always on so I felt around for a switch. I remembered the was one by the mirror. I felt around and flicked the switch.Then in my mirror I could see Gabriella. She had a gun in her hand.Before I could turn around she pulled the gun up and shot me. I fell to the ground losing contiousness.

ok and thats all i wrote folks.well for today anyway. I will try to write the next chapter pretty soon but im a freshman in high school so im really busy.lol. pleez review.


End file.
